Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device, and more particularly, to a mobile device and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for activating a camera and then adjusting a size and position of a preview screen by user's simple manipulation if receiving a specific gesture input from a user in the course of executing an application available for image insertion.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, owing to the developments of the IT technologies, a wearable device becomes a big issue in daily life. For instance, the diversified functions include a function of data and audio communication, a function of photographing and video-making through a camera, a function of audio recording, a function of music file play through a speaker system, a function of outputting an image or video to a display unit, and the like. A prescribed terminal is further equipped with an electronic game play function or performs a multimedia player function. Particularly, a recent mobile terminal is able to receive multicast signals for providing visual contents such as a broadcast, a video, a television program and the like.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be embodied into a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example. Particularly, a function of taking a photo using a camera in a mobile device is one of the primary functions.
In a related art technology, while a specific application is run, several steps of launching a camera application to photograph an object located in front of a user, taking an image of the object, searching a memory for the taken image, launching a specific application, and inserting the found image are necessary to attach a photo. Thus, in case of attaching a photo, since it takes a considerable time and requires many steps of use, there is a problem of causing inconvenience to a user.